The Cat Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Part 2
The machine whirred and whined as Scruple found himself back in Gargamel's hovel, still tied up after his quick encounter with the Smurfs. Gargamel looked at him with eyes full of confusion. "Oh, Why did you have to go and do that, Garggy?" Scruple inquired. "I was just about to catch those stupid Smurfs!" Gargamel's eyes widened, "You found the Smurfs Village?" he asked him. "Of course I did," Scruple answered adamantly. "How'd you think I ended up like this?" Gargamel took Scruple by the scruff of the neck and held him close, he looked into his eyes with a piercing glare. "Quickly! What was the exact location? I must know!" Gargamel demanded. "How should I know? That machine of yours took me to an unfamiliar part of the forest," Scruple responded. Gargamel groaned with frustration, before throwing Scruple to the floor; making him land hard on his back. "Serves me right for using a stupid fool like you as a test subject, now I'll never find their cursed village." Scruple smirked as he untied himself, "Like you could ever find it in the first place, the only way to find their village is to be taken there by a Smurf, and since none of your traps have worked in the past; I highly doubt you'll find it on your own." "SILENCE!!!" Gargamel shouted loudly. "I will find their village and I will have my revenge on all of them." "So, what do you suppose we do now?" Scruple asked. "It seems like I have to do this the old fashioned way, by trapping one of those miserable Smurfs and put them under a spell," Gargamel answered. "Any particular Smurf you have in mind, Garggy?" Scruple inquired. "Trust me, Scruple!" Gargamel answered with a devilish laugh. "I know exactly one Smurf that can help us, and trust me, she'll do the job just fine." ... The following morning after the Smurfs had breakfast, Smurfette was back in her mushroom getting ready to go pick smurfberries in the forest, she had her basket ready by the door as she fixed herself up to prepare for the day ahead. She was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Smurfette called out as she brushed her hair. "It's me, Smurfette!" Wonder called back. "I was wondering if you would like to smurf Oracle for a little while; as I help the other Smurfs fix up the theater since Scruple destroyed it yesterday." "I would love to, Wonder, but I'm going to smurf smurfberries in the forest," Smurfette answered. "Oh, that's unfortunate," Wonder replied with a sad sigh. "Did you hear that, Oracle? You're still gonna smurf my company!" Oracle giggled with childish glee as Wonder tickled his belly and they headed off in the direction of the theater. Soon, Smurfette came downstairs after brushing her hair, she grabbed her basket and headed off into the forest. She walked down the path towards the smurfberry bush patches, singing the Smurf song as she went. "La, la, la la la la, sing the smurfy song." Smurfette sang sweetly as she twirled and span around in a dancing motion. Soon, Smurfette was happily picking smurfberries and filling up her basket, she didn't notice that Gargamel had planted a trap next a nearby bush and it wasn't until too late that she soon found herself trapped in a cage, Smurfette tried shaking the bars of the cage and they wouldn't budge an inch. "HELP! HELP!" Smurfette screamed loudly, hoping someone would hear her, but sadly no one was around to assist her. At that very moment, a bell went off inside Gargamel's hovel to alert him that something was caught in his trap. Gargamel immediately knew that the trapped in question was most definitely a Smurf. He laughed with devilish delight, "Aha! We've got one! Quickly, Scruple, we've got ourselves a Smurf!" "Yeah, yeah," Scruple answered with a bored yawn. "Me and Azrael will be right behind you." He watched as Gargamel went raking in the closet and brought out a net and a small piece of rope in order to hold his prisoner and he left the hovel in a mad dash, with Scruple and Azrael slowly following. ... All the while, Smurfette continuously tried to free herself from her prison, but she didn't get very far in her efforts, her only available option now was to wait it out and hope one of the other Smurfs would eventually find her. But it wasn't too long before she heard a very familiar voice, it sent a shiver of fear right down her spine, it was Gargamel, and he looked really delighted that he had caught the very Smurf he was hoping to catch. "Aha! I was hoping it was you I was going to catch, Smurfette," he proclaimed. "Now I can finally put my plan into motion." Smurfette was scared, but she tried to be brave in her current situation, she knew what Gargamel was capable of from all their past encounters; but yet even she was worried in the event he ever came up with some sadistic plan to catch them. "When the other Smurfs find out I'm gone, you're gonna be sorry, Gargamel!" Smurfette said defiantly. "They'll smurf here and save me." "Oh, I don't think so, my dear little Smurfette," Gargamel insisted. "My latest plan will make it much easier for me to find your village, but first, I need you to spill the beans." Smurfette gulped in fear, she began to tremble and worry as to what Gargamel's latest plan was, and was wondering if she'll be lucky enough to escape from him this time. When they returned to the hovel, Gargamel still had Smurfette inside the cage, while his Matter Transporter machine was close by. He stood before the cage looking menacingly down at her, Azrael sat next to him licking his lips; looking like he was ready to pounce at her, Scruple just sat on a stool close by, looking on. "Now, Smurfette!" Gargamel demanded in a menacing tone. "You will tell me the location of your village; or I will make you into a Smurf-sized snack for my dinner." "I'll never tell you!" Smurfette answered defiantly. "No matter what you smurf to me, I'll never smurf to you the location of the village." "If that's how you want to play, Smurfette, then so be it," Gargamel thundered. "I guess I'll just make you into a quick snack." He proceeded to open the cage to grab Smurfette, she tried to stand her ground as best she could by biting him on the finger. "ARGH! Why you little... the quicker I eat you, the better." he then grabbed Smurfette and held her tightly in his hand. "Scruple! Light up my cauldron, it's time for my light snack." "Do it yourself, Garggy," Scruple retorted. "You always make me do the lousy jobs." Gargamel turned and looked at him with glaring eyes, and suddenly, Azrael pounced, knocking Smurfette from Gargamel's grasp and began chasing her around the room. "You blasted furball!" Gargamel boomed. "Catch that Smurfette! She's my dinner!" Azrael chased Smurfette all around the room, under and across the tables, along the shelves, and finally across the control panel for the Matter Transporter. Azrael didn't pay too much attention to what he was doing, he was too preoccupied in catching Smurfette when he pressed the button to activate the machine. Smurfette leaped down from the machine's control panel with Azrael in hot pursuit and they leaped into the machine and were teleported away from the hovel. "NOO!!!" Gargamel raged. "That blasted cat! That was my one chance to finally find their village." "Unlucky, Garggy," Scruple said in a mocking manner. "Silence, you fool!" Gargamel shouted, as he tried to deliver a swift slap to Scruple's face, but he ducked well before it could be delivered. ... At that very moment, both Smurfette and Azrael immediately appeared in the village square. "Ugh, what happened?" Smurfette wearily asked herself before collapsing to her knees. "Smurfette!" Snappy called out. Azrael was bewildered as to what just occurred, but he quickly knocked off that motion when he noticed he was surrounded by Smurfs. He licked his lips and began chasing them all. Papa Smurf was working in his lab when he heard all the commotion. "What's smufing on here?" he asked. "It's Azrael, Pappy Smurf!" Sassette answered. "He's in the village." "How the?" Papa Smurf responded, sounding really shocked. "How did Azrael smurf here?" "We don't know, Papa Smurf," Natural replied. Hefty and Hero decided to take the fight to Azrael to protect their fellow Smurfs, Hero took to the air in order to distract him while Hefty headed into the store house to fetch some rope to immobilize him. "Hey, Azrael!" Hero called out. Azrael quickly screeched to a halt and stared at him with menacing eyes. "Over here, you stupid cat!" Azrael hissed fiercely and leaped towards Hero, who shot out the way and Azrael crashed into the ground hard. "Oh, you poor kitty," Hero teased. "You must be hurt." Azrael looked at Hero with revenge in his eyes, he appeared to be ready to unleash an inner feline frenzy. He brought forth his sharp claws and charged at Hero once more. Hefty soon emerged from the store house with a long piece of rope, he gave Hero a signal. "Can't catch me, Azrael," Hero teased, as he had Azrael running around in circles, hoping to tire him out so that Hefty could take over and wrap the rope round his legs. It took several minutes for Azrael to begin feeling exhausted so he began slowing down, Hefty took that brief moment of opportunity to run at Azrael and begin tying the rope round his front legs. Azrael quickly lost his balance and feel to the ground, Hefty quickly tied up his back legs as a precaution. "How did Azrael smurf here anyway?" Fergus asked. "We seen her and Azrael smurf out of thin air," Slouchy answered. "I'll smurf him back to Gargamel's," Hero butted in. "Are you sure that'll work, laddie?" Fergus asked. "You never what Gargamel could be capable of." "Trust me, Fergus," Hero insisted. "I can easily smurf with Gargamel." Hero then proceeded to stand before Azrael, he put one hand up against him and used his other hand to use his Instant Transmission technique to disappear from the village and immediately reappear in Gargamel's hovel. "Hey, Gargamel!" Hero called out. Gargamel immediately turned to face him. "SMURF!!!" Gargamel boomed. "Now I've got you!" "Not so fast, Gargamel," Hero said adamantly. "I'm here to smurf back your cat." Gargamel noticed Azrael was tied up and appeared to look hurt. "What have you wretched Smurfs done to my Azrael?" Gargamel demanded. "Don't worry your smurf, he's fine." Hero replied. "What ever plan you've smurfing this time, it won't work." Gargamel watched as Hero used his Instant Transmission technique to disappear from his hovel. "I'll get you, you wretched Smurf!" Gargamel insisted. "One day, I'll find a way to get those powers from you and you'll all feel my wrath." At that very moment, Hero reappeared in the village, right next to Papa Smurf. "Where is Smurfette?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding concerned for her safety. "We're with her, Papa Smurf," Snappy called out loudly so he could hear. Papa Smurf turned and noticed Snappy, Hero, Wonder and Hefty were with a collapsed Smurfette. "Great Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "We need to smurf her to the hospital right away!" "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the other Smurfs responded. Hero then took Smurfette into his arms and followed the other Smurfs to the hospital. But he, like the rest of the Smurfs, were completely unaware of the hidden change that was currently occurring inside Smurfette's body which will cause a drastic change to her very being. ... Doctor was busy working in his office when he the many voices of his fellow Smurfs approaching the hospital. "Doctor! Doctor!" Sassette called out in a panic. "There's something wrong with Smurfette." "What's wrong with her?" Doctor asked, when he rushed out of the office. "Well, first she appeared out of thin air with Azrael and just collapsed to the ground," Sassette answered, beginning to hyperventilate. "She hasn't smurfed an inch since then." "There's no need to worry, Sassette," Doctor said, reassuring her. "I'll smurf everything I can to make Smurfette better." he then looked up at the other Smurfs. "Smurf her onto this bed and I'll smurf her up to the vital recording machines, maybe smurf a DNA sample just in case." Hero slowly placed Smurfette onto the hospital bed, Doctor then covered her up to about waist height and strapped her in to the vital recording machines. He then brought forth a syringe to take a sample of Smurfette's DNA to analyze in case of anything abnormal. Once Doctor had taken a sample of Smurfette's DNA, he headed towards his office before turning to his fellow Smurfs. "You Smurfs can leave now," he insisted. "Smurfette's in capable hands, I'll smurf up on her progress every now and then, but right now; I need to analyze this sample just in case if anything has happened to her as a result of whatever caused her and Azrael to suddenly appear in the village." "Come now, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "We better smurf out of here, I'm sure Doctor will smurf a good job on helping Smurfette, but just in case if anything goes wrong then he'll let me as soon as possible." "Yes, Papa Smurf," the other Smurfs responded before they all left the hospital. Sassette stopped at the entrance and slowly turned her head to look at Smurfette. "Please be okay, Smurfette," she softly whispered. "I love you very much." Wonder put her hand around Sassette's shoulders to show her support. "I'm sure Smurfette will be just smurfy, Sassette," she kindly insisted. "You know Smurfette's a really strong will powered Smurf. She can smurf anything she smurfs her mind to." Sassette threw her arms around Wonder to give her a hug. "Thank you, Wonder," she replied. Wonder hugged Sassette in return. "Anytime, Sassette," she kindly answered. "We better go, Smurfette needs her rest." Sassette smiled before closing the door behind her, shortly afterwards, Smurfette slowly began to open her eyes, her vision was blurred. "Where am I?" she questioned. "Why do I feel so woozy?", she suddenly looked down at her hands and she gasped, her hands were beginning to become slightly furry and her fingernails were beginning to resemble the claws of a cat. "What's smurfing on?" 'Smurf to 'Part 3 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:The Cat Smurfette Chapters Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories